huntingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Unrivaled Advice For Large Groups When Trophy Deer Hunting
When deer hunting in a group of three or more people, the occurrence is unique but when planned well, it can be pleasurable and worthwhile. Hunting as a group entails outstanding organization and faith. After all, whenever a group of people start out into the boondocks to hunt a wild animal with bows or firearms, it is essential that everybody recognize deer behavior, hunting regulations, ethics and weaponry skills. Furthermore, each member of the party should have first aid training, just in case. The party should consist of those you trust to avoid anyone being seriously injured or even killed merely because one person was not suitably qualified to hunt or failed to communicate suitably. People back home should be advised of the exact hunting area should something go wrong. Members of the group should be familiar with where the nearest phone and medical assistance is in relation to the hunting site. Trophy deer hunting as a group can be beneficial. From a safety point of view, if one hunter was injured, it allows a person to wait behind to help out while two other people go for help. Even during the scouting phase, each member should be familiar with the spot of the closest public phone and place for medical assistance. Let's look at some other considerations: • Develop a list of rules for every person to follow. Although every person would bring a different perspective to the hunt, hunting as a team rather than three or four individuals would mean putting the life of the other people as a main concern and making decisions to support a successful deer kill. • Proper clothing (camouflage, socks, hat and long johns) of bright orange or yellow, maps showing topography and weapons in top working order should be brought. Other items include ammunition, food, water, ropes, waterproof matches, etc. • On the day of the hunt, everyone must mist off before heading out since deer have staggering sense of smell. There are several scent control products on the market which can assist you in this area. Something as simple as a cough drop or chewing gum would be picked up by a deer. • Unfortunately, hunters have found themselves in significant legal trouble for shooting a neighboring farmer’s horse or cow or even another member of the group. Whenever hunters are out in the boondocks with the sole purpose of killing something with a bow or firearm, alcohol must never be a part of the equation. • When hunting the trophy deer, you want the big buck, but the group needs to decide if does would also be included in the hunt. While a doe is not as impressive, she provides leaner and tastier meat than a buck. • If possible, each hunter ought to have a handheld GPS just in case of separation or becoming lost. That way, the individual could get back to camp safely. • A trophy deer could easily be missed if the hunt does not set off early in the morning. The greatest chance of getting to the field where deer feed before they do is by rising while still dark outside. • Bad communication is frustrating but it also creates safety risks. When hunting in a group of three or more, each party's exact location should be known at all times. In addition, if anyone is tagged as a watcher, be sure to let him know anytime the deer move so he is not left sitting in a stand for hours. • Each person needs to be in a strategic position to get and keep deer moving. Deer are infamous for staying on or returning to familiar land so with proper positioning, they are forced out of a comfortable setting and into the open. The main thing is that trophy deer hunting could be more beneficial when done as a group of three or more people but without proper preparation, a massive amount of time and energy would be lost. Trophy deer hunting with a group of two people works well also if both hunters are in tune with each other. Alan Jackson 20:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC)